Intruding Foreigner
by pinkyndx
Summary: Sequel to Unknown Foreigner. Natalie comes back to wonderland, determined to find Alice, and why everyone blames Nightmare for it. In the mean time, she needs to keep her ajin friend in check, and keep a look out for Layla, the reason she left last time, and the daughter of Alice and Blood. Did I mention that she is a shape shifter? How long will our shy girl last this time?
1. Introductions

**If you have not read my other story, Unknown Foreigner, then you might not understand what is happening in this story. I hope that this story will be as good as the last, and as exiting. If anyone is confused about any of the story, then ask, and I'll gladly tell you. Enjoy the new story, Unknown Foreigner: Three Hearts!**

* * *

Nightmare finished his work for once. Why, he wanted to see his favorite foreigner. He had known Natalie for a long time, and they had gotten very close. She was like a sister to him. He would always listen to her, and help her out. He enjoyed the time they would spend together when he finished his work.

He stood up, and walked out of the room. He started to wander through the halls, trying to find Natalie. After about 10 minutes, he found Grey.

"Grey, do you know where Natalie is? I can't find her," said Nightmare. Grey looked surprised.

"Lord Nightmare, she left a few time changes ago," said Grey, a worried look on his face. Nightmare couldn't believe what he was hearing. She's been gone? Nightmare rushed off to the window, wanting to know what time period it is. As he neared the window, he knew something was wrong. He looked out the window to see it was night time.

"Grey," Nightmare shouted to the man running up behind him, "How long has it been night time?" Grey looked at his boss with concern. This was the first time he had seen Nightmare this frantic.

"About 20 minutes, why?" replied Grey.

"No. No she couldn't. Why would she? She wouldn't, would she?" said Nightmare to himself. He started to walk to the front door, mumbling to himself. Grey was getting more concerned.

"Nightmare, what are you talking about?" Nightmare stopped walking, and turned around. He looked at Grey, fear, and confusion showing in his eyes. He turned back around, and continued walking to the front door.

"When Natalie came here, she was very shy. She didn't want to be alone, so she stayed with me all the time. She finally warmed up to you, and spent time with you, but as a cat. She would always come back and tell me what happened that day once it turned night. There was never a day when she didn't come. She should be here. If she's not here, then she must not be able to. What that means, I can only guess."

They had finally reached the door. Nightmare stepped out into the night air, shuddering at the sudden change in temperature. Nightmare looked around, then turned around, facing Grey. "Where can she be? Where can she be," said Nightmare, more to himself then anything. He started to head inside, when he, and Grey, felt a cold breeze run through out wonderland.

"No, no it can't be," Nightmare said as he ran off to his room. Grey just stayed there, looking in the direction of the breeze. There is only one thing that gives that kind of breeze. An outsider leaving wonderland. Grey looked out towards the forest of doors.

"Now what could have made her go back over there?"

On the other side of the tower, Nightmare was tearing his way to his room. When he finally got there, he opened a drawer in his desk, and began to rummage around in it. When he found what he was looking for, he held it up to the light. It was a vial, half full, and full of black gunk. It was Natalie's vial she drank from when she first came here. Why would she have left? That is the only reason for the liquid inside to turn into that black stuff. There is no reason for her to leave, not with out telling him first. Why would she leave?

* * *

Boris was sitting in a tree, waiting for Natalie to come and apologize, since she has gone to all other territories. How did he know? He saw her when he left the castle. He saw her come from the mansion, and leave for the circus, so she should be here soon. Just as he was getting bored waiting, he felt a cold breeze come from the circus. He immediately ran for the direction of the breeze signaling Natalie's leave from wonderland.

After running a while, he finally found Natalie's scent. He noticed another smell with hers, but that left the door Natalie's scent ended at. He chased after it until he found Layla humming to herself. He was taken aback. He didn't know there was another ajin in wonderland. He ran up to her, and pinned her to a tree.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Layla shouted at Boris. Boris just glared at her, and started hissing. Layla started growling at his hisses.

"What the heck did you do to Natalie? Who are you?" Boris replied.

"Fine. I used the doors to make her leave, just like you can, and I am Jokers, so don't even think about hurting me. He'll kill you in a second!" shouted Layla.

"You can leave, but I expect to see you again,"Boris said, as he let go of her. Layla picked herself of off the floor, and ran for Joker.

* * *

Nightmare was alone in his room. It had been ten time changes since Natalie had left. He knew a few other role holders were sad about her departure. Surprisingly, Elliot was one of the ones who missed her, along with Boris, Grey, and himself.

He knew he should make her return, but it had been a year for her, and she was enjoying herself with her old friends. They still talked every once in a while, but it was different in the dream realm.

He turned to his desk, and began searching for another outsider to bring in. She would need to be different, and make some one happy. He was reminded of a girl Natalie had talked about. Her name was Melody, and she might just do the job. She would definitely go for Boris. How did he know? She was a cat.

* * *

**Hi! This is the second book for Natalie in wonderland. I told my friend Emily Trancy that I would put her in, so I made her Melody. I think I should explain what an ajin is. In the series Dawn of Arcana, there are half human, half people called ajin. They look like how Boris and Pierce look, and they have super human attributes. I wanted to use that word, because cross breed is an insult. I hope that made sense. I hope you all enjoyed this new installment. See you in another chapter!**


	2. Return

_Natalie Pov._

"Man, I need to get to sleep soon," I said, walking down a street in Westminster, London. Why am I here? I am looking for Alice, and the rabbit hole. The rabbit hole, because I want to go back, and Alice because I have no idea what happened to her, and she would know where the rabbit hole is. Maybe Layla might let me fill up my vial all the way if I bring her mother to her. Who knows. Anyways, I have spent a week looking for the rabbit hole, and for Alice, but she is harder to find. I don't even know what name she goes by. It could be Liddell, or Dupre. I don't even know if she is alive, but I have to try.

I yawned, and looked around. I need to find a place to sleep soon. I don't really want to sleep outside, so I guess I'll just knock until someone will let me in.

"Samantha! Put that down now!"

I saw through an open window a little girl spinning with a large plate in her hands, and a woman shouting at her to stop. The little girl threw the plate at the woman, who caught it, then ran out of sight. The woman put the plate on a table, and ran after the little girl. I saw the little girl burst out of the front door, twirling out into the street. The woman ran out, and shouted at her to get out of the street from the sidewalk. What a wonderful job.

I walked up to the woman, still yelling at the little girl, who I could only guess went by the name Samantha. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder, and asked quietly, "Excuse me, but would you like some help?"

The woman jumped, and looked at me. She looked worn out, with her waist length brown hair sticking out in random places, and obvious signs of little sleep. She looked me over, obviously suspicious, but nodded. "She just will not calm down! I've tried everything."

"I might be able to help. Trying to get her to bed?" I asked, gesturing to the little girl spinning in the middle of the street bare foot, and in a nightgown.

"Yeah. Everything is ready, but Samantha. I can't get her to listen to anything I say." I turned to the woman with a smile.

"I'll try if you want Miss..."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Alice." She looked forward to the little girl.

"Don't worry Miss. Alice, I'll get her to calm down." I walked into the street, and stopped a foot away from where the little girl was, spinning and humming in place. She stopped, and looked at me with a big smile, never stopping her humming. I bowed to her, and offered her my hand. "May I have this spin?"

She stopped humming, and started giggling, nodding as she gave me her hand. I took hold of her other hand, and started to spin with her. She giggled some more, then started to hum again. I knew the tune, and began to hum along with her. I could hear Miss. Alice yelling at me for not helping, and at little Samantha for not stopping this instant. When the song ended, I stepped back, and bowed again to the little girl. She started to giggle again, and curtsied to me. I stood up straight, then leaned down to look her in the face. "As much as I enjoyed this, I do believe the party is at a close. If you stay out here any longer, your carriage may turn into a pumpkin."

She looked frantic, and ran past me into the house. I walked into the house, leaving a confused Miss. Alice behind. I soon found the girl on her bed, hugging a little carriage, looking relieved. I laughed, and sat down on her bed, looking at her. "You made it on time! Good job," I said, holding up my hand. Samantha giggled, and clapped it. I started giggling too, taking the toy out of her hands. She yawned, but still giggled. I smiled down at her, as she laid down.

"Time for bed," I said, getting up off the bed. Before I could get far, I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around, and saw little Samantha holding my hand.

"Not yet," she said with a cute little frown. I smiled, and sat back down.

"How about a lullaby then?" She got a giant smile on her face, and nodded. I pulled the covers up to her chin, and started singing.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me  
Too many things  
Lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me  
And said,  
"Don't get me wrong I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet  
Your father?" _  
_When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant,  
when I said "No"  
I don't think,  
life is quite that simple _

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me  
And said,  
"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk  
On water?" _  
_When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe  
Some things are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

I smiled down at little Samantha, smiling in her sleep. I got up, and headed for the door. When I closed her door behind me, I felt arms wrap around me. I looked down to see Miss. Alice looking at me in admiration.

"How did you do that?" I smiled, and said, "She wanted to play."

Miss. Alice looked at me funny, and let go, gesturing for me to follow. She lead me into a kitchen. I sat down as she opened the fridge. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," I replied. She sat down next to me in another chair.

"What song was that?"

"It's called Simple And Clean. I like that song a lot." She smiled at me, and continued.

"What was that song you two were humming in the street?"

"Oh, that's called Hey Alice. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure." I smiled at her, and looked down at my hands folded in my lap, beginning the song.

_Hey Alice,  
Where's your wonderland  
Now that you're back on Earth?  
How does it look  
Now you've left it behind  
And crossed the stepping stones?  
Hey Alice,  
Is it greener here?  
Or does it seem like dirt?  
Does it feel the same?  
Can you say that you  
Are happy to be home?_

The rabbit  
Seems to call your name.  
You're late!  
So it's time to move.  
Oh Alice,  
You know it's your fate.  
Tick, Tock,  
No time to lose.

Did the mushrooms make you grow?  
Did the flowers say hello?  
Would Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee  
Care to sing a song for me?  
Did you like your Unbirthday?  
Did the Cheshire Cat smile you way?  
Can you tell a raven from a writing desk?  
Was the Hatter's tea the best?  
Did you do as the Queen asked?  
Did you see through the looking glass?

Hey Alice,  
Do you want to play?  
The Queen's great!  
(Or so it's been said.)  
Hey Alice,  
Can you play croquet?  
If you're good, you can keep your head!

Did the mushrooms make you grow?  
Did the flowers say hello?  
Would Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee  
Care to sing a song for me?  
Did you like your Unbirthday?  
Did the Cheshire Cat smile you way?  
Can you tell a raven from a writing desk?  
Was the Hatter's tea the-

"**_Stop!_**"

I looked over at Miss. Alice who had tears in her eyes. She looked up at me, and took a shaky breath, before talking again. "I ha-haven't seen you a-around. Wh-why are y-you he-here?"

"I'm looking for someone. She left her home, and her daughter wants her back. I have the feeling she blames me for whatever reason she has, but she just wants her mom back. As for the husband of the person I'm looking for, he hasn't said a word. He blames his daughter, but thinks she's dead. She's hiding in a circus."

Miss. Alice looked so sad, but angry at the same time. She stood up, not looking at me, and pointed to the door. "Go."

"What did I-"

"Go. Go now," she said, falling to the floor as she sobbed even more, "Go now and LEAVE ME!"

I stood, and as I got to the door, I heard her say faintly, "Tell them I love them."

I spun on the spot, realizing what she meant. Miss. Alice must be THE Alice I've been looking for. I went to step forward, but I tripped on the threshold, falling out the door. I saw Alice gasp as I fell to the ground, but no ground came up to greet me. I looked around me, and saw dirt. I looked upwards, and saw a circle of sky. I wonder where I'm going. Oh, I know! this must be the rabbit hole! Yay! I can go see Nightmare, and Boris, and Grey, and all the rest of them. And with my hair being white, they won't recognize me, and I can start over. This will be fun!

* * *

Back in wonderland, a very board cat played with her tail. Melody looked up from her tail, and looked around at the very boring role holder event. Everyone was either bothering someone else, or being bothered. Melody, on the other hand, was left alone, and just wanted to go back to the amusement park. Melody looked in front of her, and saw the most important woman in all of wonderland, Vivaldi, the queen of hearts. To Vivaldi's right sat the prime minister Peter, who was being bothered by Pierce, the door mouse, who upon realizing Peter wanted nothing to do with him, he turned around to bother Elliot, the second in command of the mafia, and currently shoveling carrot cake into his already full mouth. Blood, leader of the mafia, looked at his second in command in disgust. Turning away from Elliot, Blood, who sat at one of the heads of the table, turned to his right, to see his gate keepers, Dee and Dum, talking with the cheshire cat, Boris. Melody looked at Boris, who was sitting to the left of her, then turned around to see Gowland glaring at Ace, the knight of hearts, right across from the amusement park owner. Ace was laughing at something or other with his arm around Julius, the watch maker, who was having a hard time talking to Grey, subordinate to Nightmare, the caterpillar, and dream demon of wonderland. Across from Julius and Grey was Black and White, the jokers of wonderland, who were quietly talking about their girl, Layla, who they left back in the prison. Nightmare, who sat at the other end of the long table, heard the silent wish of the newest foreigner. He smiled, and said, startling everyone, "Don't worry Melody, this is about to get a lot better."

Everyone went silent and looked at Nightmare, but he didn't notice. He was looking at the sky. _Nightmare,_ he heard in thought,_ I'm back!_ Just as he heard this, a black hole came out of no where, and out of it, came Natalie, landing in between the queen, and the cat. Only Melody and Nightmare knew who this girl was, who just interrupted the tea party. Everyone stared at the girl in the middle of the table, who they all agreed looked a little odd. She had waist length white hair, brown eyes, and pail skin. She wore blue jeans, a green tee shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, black flats, and a purple hat. she landed on her back, squishing multiple different platters.

When Natalie sat up rubbing her head, she saw Nightmare in front of her. Blood stood up, and addressed the girl. "Excuse me, but who are-"

"Nightmare!" Blood was cut off as Natalie jumped half the length of the table to land right behind Nightmare. Before he could even move, Natalie had her arms around him. Nightmare laughed at her childish action, and hugged her back. All the role holders in attendance were baffled at this unexpected turn of events. Melody was just laughing her head off. Black, who did not like being near this strange girl, grew angry.

"Who the f-," but before Black could finish his word, Natalie had stuck soap in his mouth. White chuckled at his counterpart Black, who was on the ground from the force of the incoming soap. Melody was laughing even harder as she ran to Natalie, who had let go of Nightmare while throwing soap.

"You still do that?" Melody asked. Natalie looked over at the outsider, and gave a loud gasp. The thing Natalie noticed first was the cat ears and tail on her. Melody had light purple hair with white streaks that went down to the base of her tail, which was slightly shorter then Boris's tail. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees, black flats with black leggings, a tight black shirt that looked like Boris's, but covering her stomach, and a black hoodie that didn't cover her stomach, but had sleeves that went down to her hands, covering her palms. Her fur was a light purple along with her eyes, and she was about an inch shorter then Boris.

"Melody!" Melody and Natalie hugged each other, confusing the role holders even further. Blood, who was still standing on the other side of the table cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the two girls.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The two girls let go of each other, only to drape their arms on each others shoulders. Melody smiled.

"This is Natalie. I thought you knew who she was. You did tell me there was a strange outsider that went by the name Natalie Michaelis, and got shot in the head."

"I did get shot in the head," said Natalie. "It gave me a headache."

Blood gave a amused look. "Don't believe I have ever said that. Miss. Natalie, might I ask how you know Nightmare and Melody?"

"Well, Nightmare is my brother, and Mel-"

"What?" Grey stood up, looking at Nightmare. "You have a sister!?" Nightmare chuckled at the situation he was in, and relpyed to Grey.

"Natalie might as well be my sister. I knew her for as long as she has lived." Melody and Natalie started to laugh, while Nightmare just smiled.

"That explains Nightmare, but our Melody?" asked Vivaldi.

"We went to school together," the two girls said together. Melody looked over at Natalie, and continued alone. "But I was always the better weapon." Natalie let go of Melody, and stared at her.

"Of coarse you were. You couldn't ever figure out how to be a meister." Melody frowned at Natalie.

"I didn't want to be a meister, because being a weapon is cooler."

"Why, because you don't have to do any work?"

"Ask Soul, and he'll tell you how hard it is."

"How about I ask Crona? She might know."

"I don't know who that is, I only know one Crona, and _he_ might be able to answer."

"We know the same Crona, and we both know that he's a girl."

"No, we both know that she's a boy!"

"Girl."

"Boy."

_"Girl."_

_"Boy."_

**_"Girl!"_**

**_"Boy!"_**

"Guys!" The two girls turned to see Boris stand up. "What are you two talking abou-"

_**SPLAT!**_

"You stay out of this!" Everyone looked at Boris, who now had a cake smashed on his face. The two girls continued their argument while Boris wiped the cake off his face, revealing a devious smirk. He grabbed another cake, and launched it at the two. Natalie slapped the cake before it could hit the intended target, but instead, it landed right in Nightmare's face. Natalie stopped her arguing when she heard Nightmare coughing up blood once again. As Grey tried to get the cake off of Nightmare, Natalie sent another cake flying towards the cat. Boris dodged the cake, letting the bloody twins get a face full.

"Food Fight!"

_**SPLAT**_

Ace got a face full of cake, after calling out the word that most had been waiting for. Elliot threw at Black. Black threw at Peter, while White aimed for a cowering Pierce. Pierce ducked under the table as a cup cake hit Elliot in the face. There was so many sweets going in so many different directions, no one knew who had hit them, and if their food had hit their intended target. Finally, someone got all of them to stop.

Blood, who had been sitting in his chair, decided enough was enough, and put a stop to it all. He grabbed his beloved cane, and swung it into the air, changing it into a machine gun, and shot off into the sky. Every one stopped and looked at Blood. He stood, not even looking at anyone as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I thought this was a tea party, not a child's cafeteria. Can every one please-"

_**SPLAT**_

Gowland let out a loud laugh at the sight of Blood covered in a carrot cake Gowland had been saving for him. "Take that Dupre! HA!" Blood took a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiped his face, and aimed at Gowland.

_**Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatat**_

A full fire fight broke out, and the two outsiders were left alone. No one shot at them. They looked at each other, and between that look, they knew what to do. Melody jumped high in the air, and in a flash of blue, she changed into a rifle, landing in Natalie's arms, immediately going up against her shoulder, and started shooting.

"Always the weapon," said Natalie, teasing Melody as she shot the top hat right off of Blood's head. After shooting a few more times at it before it hit the floor, Natalie dived, missing the shots from Blood's machine gun. Natalie ran to Nightmare, and covered him from the incoming bullets. Nightmare was shooting, but doing a horrible job at it from the blood he kept coughing up.

"Nightmare," shouted Melody, her face becoming faint in the side of the barrel of the gun. "You should get out of here."

Nightmare just nodded, and backed into the trees with Grey by his side. Natalie smiled at the gun in her hands.

"You know, before I fell, I was looking for a place to sleep."

"You still tired?"

"Slightly."

Natalie started to aim for the Jokers. After shooting the whip out of Black's hands, White turned to them, and aimed for Natalie. Natalie, who didn't want to kill anyone, shot his hat off his head, hitting each bell before it landed on the ground. White saw what she was doing, and turned away from them, but Black didn't, and shot to kill. Natalie jumped to the side, barely missing the bullet, before shooting the gun out of his hands again.

"Hit Boris's earrings!" Melody shouted, and Natalie obliged. She shot the little fish skeleton off its ring, and saw Boris turn to them. He smiled, and began to shoot above Natalie's head. Just as Natalie snagged another earring, Boris nicked her hat. Natalie turned around, and grabbed it off the ground, but just as she gave Boris a thumbs up, she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Natalie!" Melody was dropped, but turned back into a human, and grabbed Natalie, who had fallen. Boris ran over to them to see what's wrong, as Black took another two shots. Melody ducked, but the still hit her. through each ear was a brand new piercing, thanks to Black, who just smirked, and started to shoot at Blood again.

Boris got to the two girls, seeing Melody with a gun shot through each ear, and Natalie with a shot to the stomach. Natalie got up with the help of Boris, and shouted out for all wonderland to hear, "Nightmare!"

Nightmare, who was not far away, looked back through the trees to see the two outsiders shot. "Grey, go help them!" Grey looked behind them to see what he meant, and ran to the girls. Most of the fighting stopped to look at the two girls, shot, and walking off to the exit. As Melody and Natalie left, Melody grabbed three knifes from Grey's hands, and sent them flying at Black. Everyone stared as the knifes as they passed him, one skimming his left ear, another his right, and the last one knocking his hat off his head.

Elliot turned to Blood, and said, "Good thing she can't aim straight."

Blood smirked, and started walking into his mansion. "No Elliot, she did hit her target. It was a warning telling him that they were playing in that fight, and that if they wanted to, they could kill him."

Elliot looked in surprise at Black, who was glaring at where Melody had just been, and White, who was looking in admiration in the same direction.

Melody couldn't hear a thing as she and Natalie were lead to the clover tower. She laughed at Natalie's feeble attempts to get out of Greys arms as he insisted that her injuries were fine.

"If you are concerned, then let me down!"

"No, that would make you worse. You shouldn't even be talking!" Natalie just kept struggling, loosing even more blood. Melody grabbed one of the knives off of Grey, and flung it at Natalie. It stuck her in the forehead, and killed her on the spot. Every one stopped, and looked in disbelief at Melody.

"Why did you kill her!?" shouted Grey, pulling the knife out of her head. Melody simply tapped her ears, and began walking forward again. Nightmare laughed, and turned to Grey and Boris.

"Well, it got her to stop struggling," said Nightmare, voicing Melody's thoughts, as he took Natalie out of Greys hands. He caught up to Melody, leaving the two boys behind, looked down at her face. They stared at Natalie as she unconsciously shifted into a little girl of 14, with brown hair that would go to her mid back. They both knew that Natalie didn't like anyone seeing her dead, but that would be fine by the time they got back to the tower. She would be fine, and fussing over Melody.

* * *

**Hi! I'm not dead, or leaving this story anytime soon. I'm sorry to all who were told by me that this would be out sooner, but I have been traveling, and I can't charge my computer in a car, or else I would have had this out sooner. I know I changed the name of this story, but I wanted all the stories in this series to have the word foreigner in it. Sorry. I would really appreciate it if you guys would request things to happen. I had no idea what to write about for this, until the real life Melody by the name of Emily Trancy told me to make a food fight. I'm out of ideas, and need your help. Please tell me your ideas, no matter how random, because I can use practically anything. Someone mentioned the song The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and I'm using that. Please tell me random anything, and I will tell everyone you helped me with the chapter. The only other thing I can think to say is that the first person to figure out what school we go to will get some prize, whether it be a shout out, a chapter dedicated to you, or your plot for a couple of chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this, or will comment. Se you next time!**

**~Pinky**


End file.
